ODST: OmegaDelta
by DemonCatZombie
Summary: Master Chief is nowhere to be found, and the fate of the universe is on the OmegaDelta unit's shoulders. Lead by Lt. Colonel Reed . Rated T may change to M for some content... I dont own anything about Halo except some OC's. All rights go to Microsoft.


3 September 2558

"On Avalon, there lived a boy that was extreamly gifted for his age." Dr. Halsey stopped reading to draw in her second notebook, the one she kept from all of the other people she worked with. In her notebook she was trying to perfect the new augmentation formula for the "Spartan-VI" project. With the threat of the new flood species and a new power hungery Prophet, this little boy could be what she is looking for. He isnt a little boy any more. Its been almost 20 years since she had to stop getting children and stopped with her personal Spartan projects.

Turning back to the computer screen to read more on this boy she sighed to herself and continued to read:

"When the boy was four he got introuble and suspended from school because he got into a fight with another child. The other child was eight years old. That child was sent to the nurses office and had to get multible stitches.

"When asked why he beat up the other kid he simply said 'He bullied another kid who wouldn't stand up for himself.' It shows later in his years that he is a very athletic boy. He has extream endurence. To prove that he was asked to run his way to school..."

"Why is that importaint?" Halsey wondered to herself but then she understood why when she kept on reading.

"... he ran to the school in about ten minutes. The P.E. teacher couldn't believe it cause he lived about 2.5 miles from the school."

Halsey thinking to herself again. "So he will be another Kelly. I hope he is as stealthy as he is fast... We need stealthy..."

"Dr you are thinking out loud again. You shouldn't be doing that. You don't know who could be listening." Said a goddess looking AI.

"What... Oh, sorry Deja, it just happens sometimes. I didnt relise it." Halsey said to her.

"So is this kid, Taylor was his name? Is he really that importaint?" Deja II asked.

"Yes he is. If he isn't what we need him to be we all will die" Dr. Halsey turned back to the computer and continued to read.

"When Taylor turnred 18 he decided to join the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODST). He was one of their best ODST personel. He litterally brought the name Helljumpers to life on Earth. He fought 5 Brute Cheiftans and 4 Hunters at the same time."

"Wow, he's badass. I wish we could've gotten him."

"Shut up Deja so I can finish reading this, please?"

"Okay Dr." Deja fadded away and left Halsey to herself.

Halsey sighed to herself. "She really gets on my mind sometimes. Just like Cortana."

"I heard that."

Halsey rolled her eyes and countinued to read.

"He was pulled out and sent to Harvest to help with more rebuilding. Then he went back to training on in space." Thats where his files stopped.

"That sucks. There was so much more I wanted to know about him." Halsey complained a little. She went back to drawing in the notebook. She was drawing Him: Master Chief Petty Officer John-117. Halsey was also sketching Taylor's armor also and she was designing his personal AI.

Taylor's AI was gonna be a ruthless, brutal AI. It... no He looked like what the early civilizations called the Devil. Its design wasnt expected from Halsey but it just came to her. She didn't really like it but fate chose it for Taylor. And soon she was gonna hear why.

Halsey was getting ready to go through slipspace when she asked Deja, "Have you found him yet?

"Yes I have Dr. He is still in orbit on the Renagade that is over Harvest. I have been in contact with the Ships AI. He been keeping tabs on him for you. He is currently in the at the end of his daily routine that includes 5000 Sit-ups, 2000 push ups and is currently on 664...665...666, and still going on pull ups. Apparently he has a nickname among the ranks of the ODST."

"Yeah? What is it?" Halsey was amused at the fact someone in the ODST has a nickname.

"Demon."

Halsey blinked confused and her mind went to the AI she was designing for him. "Why is that?"

"Taylor was swift and deadly when he was training and when he was on Earth. You just read about what he did with the Chieftans and the Hunters. He scared one of the ODST's to death when he came back from earth. None of the ODST's like him anymore. If he is genetically right for your new formula I don't think we should ask him to join."

"Now is that your choice to ask him or my choice? From what I read from his service records he will be a great asset to our team. I just hope he joins."

"It will mostly depend on the danger level. He was one of the few people to pass the Helljumper Supreme Course." Deja shivered a little.

Halsey stared blankly at her and worried a little. It takes a lot to make a AI scared. "What?"

"Its a test much like you gave to John when he tested the sheild out for the MJOLNIR armor, but instead of rifle rounds they use 500mm Scorpian class rounds."

"Oh my god. Thats suicide! Who the hell thinks of something like that?!" Halsey was pissed. Someone risking peoples lives for a training course. It was rediculous.

"Lt. Colonel Reed."

"That name sounds very familiar..." Halsey smacked her hand into her forehead loudly and moaned loudly. "Oh god how did I not relise it was him... He quit the Spartan program and is also serving as an ODST member. He took our ODST class MJOLNIR armor."

"It says here that Taylor was the only ODST to complete the course other then Reed ofcourse."

"Pull up Reed-569's service records that include his training Deja. Please?"

"Yes Dr."

Dr. Halsey sighed and was waiting until she could read the files of Reeds. She couldn't figure out why the files were taking so long to upload. Last she knew he didnt have much in them. Halsey was still having trouble in her new research so she decided to look through the notebook she started the project in from Spartan-I. She looked up at the progress and seen it was at 43%. She shook her head and sighed to herself. It was gonna be a long day and she new it.

She kept flipping through the notebook and thats when one word shot out at her. Then she got an idea that hit her in the face like a bag full of bricks. She put in the chemical into her computer to check to see if they worked an they did. She grinned to herself and started to write down the new formula in her hidden notebook. When she was done with that she went to her new notebook to scetch Reeds armor from memory on a blank page.

As Halsey draws the outline of the armor it looks more and more like an ODST unit instead of one of her Spartans. The colors or his armor are black and maroon. She got done with his armor and it looked like it was him right on the page. After that she started to detail in his symbol. It yelled random yet demanded power and respect. When she was done she looked up and seen that the files were all blotched out in black lines. All that she could see was "Lt. Colonel Reed-569's Service Record: ...Nice...try...Halsey..."

"What the hell is this about?" Halsey wondered about.

"Its his records. You need to have permission from Reed or be higher up on his Order list, and your just a civilian to him and ONI Dr." Deja said to her.

"Deja you should know this. I have access to all my Spartans records."

"He isn't a Spartan anymore Halsey."

"Shit, you're right. Okay then have the ships AI take us to the Renagade so we can meet Major Taylor-666"

"Yes Dr. Halsey" Deja fadded away again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Finally got Chapter 1 done... Gonna work on Chapter 2 soon... **


End file.
